yankeekunmeganechanfandomcom-20200215-history
Adachi Hana
Hana Adachi (足立花) is the female protagonist of the story. Adachi is the class representative, and later, the student council president, who always hangs out with the delinquent Shinagawa Daichi. While she may appear to be the dutiful, respectful, and bespectacled class representative, there is more to her then meets the eye. In reality, she is a poor student, not very smart, absent-minded, oblivious and clueless in present situations, lacks common sense, and actually has great eyesight (her glasses do not provide any eye correction). She always forgets things easily like who's she's met before and stuff. Her strength and fighting skills left over from being a former delinquent overshadow these aspects. She lives with her weird grandmother. Appearance She is normally seen wearing her Monshiro High school uniform which consist of white collar shirt, neck tie, red blazer and grey skirt. Adachi is a girl of average height with black hair tied in braids and glasses. She wears a light-colored shirt under a light colored vest, a necktie, a miniskirt, knee-high socks and regular shoes. Personality The female protagonist of the story. Despite her appearance as the quiet and dutiful class rep, she lacks common sense and often has the worst grades in class. Having been a delinquent before attending high school, she initially does not know how to interact with normal students so she hangs around Shinagawa, forcing him to be more active in school. Since she desires to be a normal student, Adachi tries not to use her monstrous fighting abilities and had even changed her appearance; she ties her hair in pigtails and wears glasses despite having great eye sight. Past When she starts attending school without glasses and pigtails, her popularity among the student body skyrockets, but after Shinagawa's father did not take her seriously during an argument, she goes back to wearing them. Not much is known about her past besides her status as a fearsome delinquent during middle school, with the mention of her name striking fear in anyone who knows her reputation. She is even shown to have influence over Yakuza gangsters. Also, it is mentioned that she left her main residence in order to live with her grandma. However, after successfully passing the college exam to a high profile university, she decides to go back despite the consequences that might befall her. According to her grandma, she did this for Shinagawa's sake. Adachi You Adachi You is Hana's younger brother. He is behind of the delinquents looking around Hana when she started attending school without glasses and braids. Same as his sister, he is a tough fighter but is more intelligent. He cares for his sister but Hana is kept on ignoring him. He is assumed to have sort of fear of his sister as he is aware that she holds a superior strength compared to him. Plot The adventures she had with Shinagawa started out when she is forcing Shinagawa to go in the field trip. As she pushes harder and harder, Shinagawa then finds out that Adachi is not just a persistent and annoying class representative, she was an ex-delinquent that wants to be a normal student that anyone trusts. She later revealed to him that she cannot have a good conversation with other students She wants to beat the wimpies and she doesn't know how to talk with the girls. That's why she is forcing Shinagawa to be in the field trip because she also haven't gone into one. The first series started out with their activities together. Mostly in the request of Adachi. As the story goes on, they always had a lousy time together by asking Shinagawa everything she haven't done during Middle School. Repeating a Year Some days later, she and Shinagawa are on the verge of failing and repeating the first year. They made a class reenactmet which Shinagawa is the student and Adachi is the teacher as way of keeping themselves of helding back. Their reenactments ends up in finding out Adachi has already been repeating and doesn't want to be held again. And she requests Shinagawa to repeat the year for her. Shinagawa getting concerned, he asked his teacher if Adachi is helding back a year but turns out to be a mistake and she has a good grades. By then he finds out he might be the one repeating if he skip another class. Meeting with Chiba Shinagawa had a dream where Adachi is now his senpai as he repeat another year. He was woken up by falling and never realized the class ended. Adachi then ask Shinagawa a random question about the Deathly Triangle. She then tells that herself, Shinagawa and another guy seating to each other might repeat a year. Since she is the class representative, she decides to go to Chiba's home to keep him from repeating. As Shinagawa disagrees, she tells that he never came to school because of him which forces him to go and clear his name. As they go to Chiba's house, they found ou that he is a rich kid with a young loving mother, and he never also comes out to his room. He only opens it when he needs something or when he's hungry. They did different tactics to let Chiba get out of his room. They get hungry as they continue on persuading, they felt hunger and notice the food near the door. They first took a tomato and later on, they finish the food and they went home. Chiba opens the door and is too frightened by the two, especially to Shinagawa. Shinagawa and Nerima in Trouble The next day, they came back to continue what they started. Outside, a group of thugs stopped in front of Chiba's house and he got more frightened. As Shinagawa decided to leave since Chiba doesn't change his mind, he encountered the thugs outside and he gave a beating, which surprises Chiba watching from the window. Adachi calls for Shinagawa and keeping him from going home by telling Chiba's mother asked them to eat dinner in Chiba's house, Shinagawa agrees to it and returns. As they are coming back, the thug who is in the driver seat stopped them but she threw a kick because she doesn't want the meat to get cold. Returning to their mission, Shinagawa shows his trump card on letting Chiba go to school by telling he will let him borrow his video 'Big Titted Momoka'. Adachi on the other side who is curious about the video took it and asking for permission from Shinagawa. Then Chiba interrupts and asked them if he could borrow it first and come back tomorrow. Adachi and Shinagawa's hardwork was paid and returned the next day. They went to his house to eat but they never visited them to his room which gave him disappointment. End of their first year class. She asked Shinagawa if she is a good class representative. Category:Character Category:Female